Zazie's twin
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Chap 3. Rada cross. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Zazie punya kembaran? Dan ternyata kembarannya itu sedang berkeliaran di sekitar bee hive… mungkinkah Zazie yang sekarang di bee hive adalah kembarannya? Lalu, dimana Zazie yang asli?

**Genre: **Tragedy/Family (Romance-nya dikit-dikitlah…)

**Pairs:** ZazieXOc (kembarannya)

**Rated: **T semi M

**Disclaimer:** Asada Hiroyuki

**Zazie's twin?**

**© Zuu Kurozora**

Pagi yang tenang di bee hive~~~

"HYAAAAA!" yah, udah gak tenang lagi karena teriakan seseorang… apa? Itu teriakan Akemi? Sayangnya salah… itu teriakan Lag. Lag? Lag Kenapa teriak Begitu? Kita intip aja ke dalem Bee Hive…

"Zazie! Menjauhlah dariku!" Lag berusaha mendorong Zazie menjauh darinya. Apa yang dilakukan Zazie sampai Lag merasa risih di dekati Zazie? Oh! Ternyata Zazie yang meluk Lag dari belakang. Bukan pelukan persahabatan, tapi pelukan… yah, kayak pelukan orang pacaran deh! Jadi ada "lust"-nya sedikit….

"Heh? Itu teriakan darimana?" Tanya Akemi. Setelah di telusuri dia menemukan Lag bersama Zazie di pojok ruangan.

"Senpai apa-apaan sih? Lepasin Lag senpai!" Akemi berusaha membantu memisahkan Zazie dari Lag.

"Hm?" Kini Zazie mengalihkan pandangannya ke Akemi. "Jadi ini yang namanya Akemi? Manis juga." Gumamnya sambil menyentuh dagu Akemi. Bug! Akemi secara refleks mendorong Zazie.

"E… eh… maaf senpai… aku gak bermaksud…"

"Gak apa-apa kalau yang menyakitiku cewek semanis kamu." Zazie mulai ngelantur hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Zazie… ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Connor.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Zazie lalu beranjak pergi.

"Senpai aneh… coba biar aku selidiki…" Akemi bergumam.

"Ya, mungkin lebih baik Begitu. Lag sangat syok dengan kejadian tadi…" kata Connor.

"Memangnya tadi Lag senpai diapain sih?" Tanya Akemi.

"Di rape." Jawab Connor singkat.

"APA?" Akemi kaget. "Di… dirape…?" Tanya Akemi lagi tidak percaya.

"Iya… tadi Zazie berusha melepas baju seragam Lag."

"Kenapa senpai jadi yaoi gitu sih? Aku HARUS menyelidikinya."

===oOo===

"Nee, Akemi-chan, kita lewat jalan memutar saja ya? Lebih aman." Kata Zazie.

"Eh? Tapi aku maunya lewat gurun Hart!" Kata Akemi.

"Tapi kata Zazie… ups." Zazie salah ngomong dan langsung menutu mulutnya.

"Hah? Kata Zazie? Bukannya senpai namanya Zazie?" Tanya Akemi penuh selidik.

"Ah… anu Akemi-chan…" Zazie gugup.

"Chan? Sejak kapan senpai memanggilku pakai nama kecil? Biasanya kau selalu memanggilku junior?" Tanya Akemi lagi. _Crap!___Pikir Zazie.

"Su-sudahlah… ayo berangkat!" alih Zazie.

"Hem… akan aku tes lagi saat di gurun Hart nanti." Gumam Akemi pada dirinya sendiri.

===oOo===

Siiinngg…

Selama perjalanan Akemi tidak berbicara sedikitpun kepada Zazie. Dia asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia bingung memikirkan siapa Zazie yang bersamanya sekarang?

"Hm… Akemi… eh… Junior, kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau diam saja?" Tanya Zazie.

"Eh, em… aku gak apa-apa kok Cuma memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Akemi

"Hem…"

Bruuaasshhh muncul hewan seperti serangga besar dari dalam tanah. Tau lah, itu Gaichuu.

"Gaichuu Glen keith!" desis Zazie.

"Se-sepai, kelemahan gaichuu itu dimana?" Tanya Akemi yang ketakutan plus ngetes dia Zazie atau bukan.

"Atas. Celahnya ada di atas. Tapi kalau kita menyerang daerah itu, itu hanya akan menghancurkan setengah badannya. Dan setengahnya lagi akan kabur." Jelas Zazie.

"Shindan sote…" Akemi mulai menyiapkan shidannya. Wuush… tapi ada shindan lain yang lebih dulu berhasil mengenai Gaichuu tersebut. Dan warnanya… putih! Akemi menengok ada Zazie di belakangnya. Terlihat di menggunaka shindan yang sama _Tempest_ dengan ambar yang berbeda, warna putih.

"Dia… lebih tangkas dari senpai. Pembawaanya masih lebih tenang dalam menghadapi gaichuu." Akemi bergumam dalam hati

"Nee, Akemi-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Zazie yang kayaknya gak sadar kalo dia ada sedikit salah ngomong.

"Kau bukan senpai! Siapa kamu sebenarnya!" Akemi membentak smbil mengacungkan mulut pitolnya di hadapan Zazie.

"Aku adalah…"

===oOo===

Beberapa saat yang lalu di Bee hive…

"Connor!" panggil seseorang.

"Zazie?" Tanya Connor. "Bukannya tadi kau sudah berangkat dengan Akemi?" Tanya Connor lagi.

"Penjelasanya nanti! Sekarang apa kau melihat orang yang mirip denganku?" Tanya Zazie panic.

"Eh, iya, dia tadi berangkat bersama Akemi." Jelas Connor

"Damn it!" kata Zazie dan segera pergi keluar untuk menyusul Akemi dan oran yang mengaku dirinya

===oOo===

"Cepat jawab aku! Siapa kau sebenarnya!" bentak Akemi lagi.

"Aku adalah…" baru akan menjawab tiba-tiba…

"Zazy!" seseorang memanggil. Akemi dan orang yang diketahui bernama Zazy itu pun menengok ke asal suara.

"Se-senpai? Senpai ada 2? Kayaknya aku perlu kaca mata…"

"Zazie? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang secepat ini." Zazy berkata sambil mendekati Zazie.

"Heh, aku 'kan bukan orang yang lambat Zazy, atau mungkin Black demon the novelist?" kata Zazie.

"Heh? Aku gak tahu kalau kau bahkan tau nama samaranku."

"Tu-tunggu… Black demon? Bukannya dia novelist yang lagi terkenal itu 'kan?" Tanya Akemi.

"Ya, itu aku." Jawab Zazy.

"Wah! Aku penggema beratmu! Aku selalu membeli buku-buku mu!" sahut Akemi.

"Senang mendengarnya Akemi-chan."

"Tapi, siapa kau sebenarnya, kenapa mirip sekali dengan senpai?" Tanya Akemi.

"Kita kembar!" sahut Zazie dan Zazy bersamaan.

"Kembar?" kata Akemi tidak percaya.

"Ya." Jawab Zazie dan Zazy bersamaan lagi.

"Apa maumu kesini sih?" Tanya Zazie pada Zazy.

"Yah… aku mau tau aja pekerjaan kembaranku yang disebut-sebut sebagai spesialis Gaichuu."

"Hanya itu? Kau akan membuaku dalam masalah besar! Dan kau akan mendapatkan balasannya! Lihat saja nanti!" ancam Zazie.

"Terserah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau hebat juga ya bisa punya pacar semanis Akemi-chan" Kata Zazy sambil memeluk Akemi.

"Jangan sentuh Juniorku!" bentak Zazie.

"Ya, ya aku kan hanya bercanda…" Zazy pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak terlihat bercanda." Kata Zazie

"Kenapa kalian bisa berpisah? Bukannya lebih enak kala tinggal dengan saudara?" Tanya Akemi.

"Itu…" kata Mereka.

TBC

Zuu: Yosh minna! Mau tahu kenapa merek bisa pisah? Tunggu di chap berikutnya! Dan jangan lupa reviewnya~

Lag: aku tak percaya… Zazie mau merape aku…

Zazie: Itu bukan Aku!


	2. Zazie and Zazy

**Summary:** isinya rata-rata flashback ttg kembar yg aneh bin ajaib ini #dishindansikembar#

**Rated:** T semi M deh lagi kayaknya

**Genre: **Tragedy/Family (ada romancenya dikit-dikitlah…)

**Pairs:** Zazie x Oc (kembarannya)

**Disclaimer:** Tegami bachi/Letter bee/ lebah surat is belong to me! Nyahahahahaha #dibantai Hiroyuki Asada sensei#

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian tinggal terpisah? Bukankah lebih enak kalau tinggal berdua dengan saudara? Jadi gak kesepian?" Tanya Akemi.

"Itu…" kata-kata mereka terhenti.

.

.

.

**Our Flashback**

**© Zuu Kurozora**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sedang tidak mau membahasnya." Jawab Zazie dingin.

"Ayolah~ beritahu aku~" pinta Akemi dengan nada memelas.

"Gak!" Zazie tetap menolak. sekarang Akemi mencoba metode gelayutan di kaki Zazie untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Ayolah~ kumohon~ beritahu aku." Pinta Akemi masih dengan pose gelayutan di kaki Zazie.

"Berhenti gelayutan di kakiku Junior!" Zazie terus berjalan dengan Akemi yang gelayutan di kakinya.

"Akemi-chan masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahuinya." Zazy mulai angkat bicara.

"Tapi aku mau tahu!" Akemi mulai merajuk.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan khusus untuk Akemi-chan." Kata Zazy.

"Benarkah? Kalau Begitu, ayo ceritakan sekarang!" Akemi melepas gelayutannya dan berganti jadi menggandeng tangan Zazy.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut! Nanti kamu cerita yang aneh-aneh lagi." Zazie minta untuk ikut dengan mereka.

"Gak kok, aku gak bakalan cerita yang aneh-aneh." Zazy menenangkan Zazie.

"Gak percaya!" tatap Zazie tajam.

"Kau bahkan tidak percaya pada saudaramu sendiri?" Zazy mulai terpancing.

"Memang, lalu?" Zazie ngotot.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup? Apa kau juga tidak mempercayai Akemi-chan?" Tanya Zazy dengan nada ngotot.

"Sudah, ayo ke rumahku! Aku mau dengar cerita kalian dan aku akan membuatkan makan malam untuk kalian!" tawar Akemi. Tapi, Zazie dan Zazy masih saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siapa yang terakhir datang gak dapet makan malam." Dan, Zazy dan Zazie pun berlari supaya bisa mendahuluo satu sama lain.

===oOo===

" Aku masak dulu, kalian ngobrol dulu aja ya?" Akemi melepas blazernya lalu masuk ke dapur.

"Akemi-chan manis ya?" Zazy berkomentar.

"Hah? Kalau kau berani menyentuh Junior, aku tidak akan segan-segan menembakmu!" ancam Zazie. Tiba-tiba…

"Kyaaa!" suara Akemi berteriak terdengar dengan jelasnya.

"Akemi-chan!"

"Junior!" mereka berdua pun menuju dapur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Zazy.

"Tidak, hanya tergores pisau…" kata Akemi sambil memegangi jarinya yang terluka sambil terduduk dilantai. Zazy langsung mengemut jari Akemi yang terluka. Mata Zazie terbelalak atas apa yang dilakukan kembarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan idiot!" bentaknya.

"secara teknis kau yang idiot! Akemi-chan terluka dan kau hanya berdiam diri disitu? Idiot!" Zazy emosi.

"Akemi-chan Tunggu disini ya? Aku ambilkan perban. Ini, gunakan kain ini untuk menutup lukamu sementara." Zazy memberikan kain bersih dan memberikannya pada Akemi.

"Terima kasih, perban ada di laci kamar mandi yang paling atas." Akemi memberi instruksi.

Zazie membantu Akemi berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Kamu ini ceroboh sekali." Komentar Zazie.

"Maaf, mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah."

"Kalau kamu merasa gak sanggup, kamu istirahat saja! Nanti aku akan menyuruh Zazy untuk membeli makanan di luar. Lebih baik, kita ke kamarmu." Zazie menidurkan Akemi di kasurnya Begitu mereka sampai di kamar Akemi. Pintu kamar di buka.

"Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana!" kata Zazy sambil membawa kotak P3K. dia segera mendekati akemi dan memperban lukanya.

"Zazy, setelah itu, kau pergi keluar beli makanan." Suruh Zazie.

"WHAT? Kenapa gak kamu aja!" Zazy protes

"Aku akan menjaga Junior."

"Gak mau! Aku juga mau menjaga Akemi-chan!"

"Kita suit!" kata Zazie.

"Ok!" dan akhirnya yang menang Zazie.

"Sana pergi." Usir Zazie.

"Gak usah di suruh aku juga pergi! Akemi-chan mau makan apa?" Tanya Zazy lembut. Zazie panas melihatnya.

"Dia makan apa aja! Sudah sana pergi!" usir Zazie.

Setelah Zazy pergi…

"Emm… senpai… Kenapa, kamu pisah sama Zazy, kau belum menjelaskannya padaku."

"Itu…"

Flashback

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Bangun! Kami mohon!" Zazie dan Zazy mengguncang tubuh orang tua mereka.

"Kita harus segera membawa mereka ke rumah sakit!" kata Zazy.

"Tidak mungkin bodoh! Secara teknis mereka sudah mati Begitu hati mereka dimakan Gaichuu!" Zazie membentak adik kembarnya.

"Kita harus berusaha!" Zazy balas membentak. Tidak lama, bantuan pun datang. Orang tua mereka dan mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Aku… aku… aku akan membalaskan dendam tou-san dan kaa-san…" geram Zazie saat mereka duduk di kursi di koridor depan kamar orang tua mereka.

"Tapi, kata Kaa-san dan Tou-san, kita gak boleh dendam." Zazy mengingatkan.

"Itu, terserah padamu! Aku akan membalaskan dendam kaa-san dan tou-san!' tekad Zazie bulat.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Zazy.

"Aku… akan menjadi seorang Letter Bee."

Flashback end.

"Begitu…" Akemi bergumam.

"Iya, semenjak saat itu, aku dan dia kehilangan kontak sampai saat ini."  
>"Aku ngerti kok. Pertamanya aku juga dendam waktu orang tua ku di bunuh Gaichuu." Jelas Akemi.<p>

"Karena itu, kamu menjadi Letter Bee?" lanjut Zazie.

"Bukan. Aku menjadi Letter Bee karena memang itu cita-citaku. Walaupun rasanya benci, tapi aku gak bisa dendam. Karena, orang tuaku bilang, kalau aku jadi orang yang pendendam, aku gak bisa ketemu mereka disana."

"Polos banget sih…" batin Zazie. "Hei, kau mau Bantu aku menghilangkan rasa dendamku junior?" Tanya Zazie sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kalau aku bisa membantu, aku akan Bantu."

"Kalau Begitu, tatap aku." Zazie memposisikan wajah Akemi tepat di depan mukanya.

"Ya, lalu?" Akemi menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

"Tutup matamu." Akemi-pun menutup matanya. Zazie mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Akemi.

"Buka matamu." Perintah Zazie. Akemi-pun membuka matanya.

"Tadi apaan?" Tanya Akemi.

"Rahasia." Jawab Zazie.

Fin dengan gaje dan nistanya

Zuu: Ok, maaf buat yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Saya lagi jalan-jalan ke deviant art. Review please!


	3. Kakak!

**Summary: **Kakak Zazie dan Zazy datang!

**Genre:** Tragedy/Family (Romance a little bit)

**Pair: **ZaziexOc

**Rated: **T

Letter Bee/Tegami Bachi punya Hiroyuki Asada Sensei, kalo saya yang buat udah saya bikin jadi komik Yaoi #eh?

**Author's speech:**

Yo, maafin saya karna gak apdet lama. Saya sedang memperdalam ilmu menggunakan paint tool sai saya (hahahaha) cerita yang ini agak (Bukan agak, tapi emang) nge cross sama karya Hiroyuki Asada Sensei yang lain "I'll generation basket". Saya masukin Chara utama disitu. Namanya Akane Tachibana. Habisnya dia mirip banget sama Zazie sih! Dan karna dia udah 17 taun dan Zazie masih 14, saya jadiin dia kakaknya (muehehehee). Yo, semoga kalian menikmati chapter 3 ini…

**Kakak?!**

**©ZuuKurozora 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hujan… lagi?" Zazie menatap nanar keluar bee hive. Ke arah hujan yang mengguyur tanpa ampun di sertai petir yang menggelegar dengan cetar membahana.

"Senpai mau ikut main?" seru Akemi membuyarkan lamunan Zazie.

"Eh? Ah, main apa?" Tanya Zazie.

"Monopoly." Jawab Zazy sambil menunjukan set monopoly. "Mau ikut?" lanjut Zazy.

"Hmm…" Zazie terlihat mempertimbang kemungkinan bermain.

"Atau kau takut bangkrut duluan kayak dulu waktu kita masih kecil?" Zazy sedikit meledek Zazy.

"Hooo… Kamu merendahkanku ya?" Tampang Yangire Zazie keluar. "Baiklah aku ikut!" Lanjutnya. "Dan aku akan membuatmu terus berhutang padaku!"

"Hooo… Menarik. Cobalah kalau bisa." Zazy menantang.

"E… anu… Ayo kita langsung main aja." Lag melerai mereka berdua sebelum bee hive hancur karena perang saudara.

Singkat kata, akhirnya mereka main monopoly.

"MWAHHAHAHAHA! Aku udah punya lengkap komplek G!" Zazie berseru gembira penuh kemenangan. "Aku akan bangun hotel agar kau membayar mahal, Zazy~"

"Ini belum selesai." Zazy mendesis.

"Ungh… sepertinya ini hanya akan menjadi permainan mereka berdua" Kata Lag yang udah kalah karna bangkrut.

"I.. Iya…" Kata Akemi yang juga udah kalah. "Ah, ada orang di luar bee hive." Kata Akemi menunjuk keluar Bee hive.

"Sepertinya dia berlindung karna hujan." Kata Lag. "Ajak masuk saja. Di luar dingin."

"Baik!" Akemi pun keluar.

"Ma-maaf." Akemi berusaha sopan menyapa orang yang mengenakan jaket bertudung itu. "Anda bisa masuk ke dalam. Di sini hujan dan dingin." Tawar Akemi.

"Terima kasih." Respon orang itu lalu mengikuti Akemi masuk ke Bee Hive.

'Ti-tinggi…' Akemi memperhatikan orang itu. mukanya masih tertutup tudung jaketnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya orang itu.

"ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Akemi cepat. Tak lama mereka pun sampai di lounge bee hive. Orang itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Seolah kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Zazie dan Zazy?" ucapnya kecil. Tapi telinga Zazie dan Zazy yang tajam masih dapat mendengarnya. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang mereka kenal tapi sudah lama tidak mereka dengar.

Mereka pun sama kagetnya saat melihat pria bertudung.

"Ka-kakak?" Ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

"EEEHHH?!" Lag dan Akemi yang mendengar hal itu pun kaget. "Ka-kakak?!"

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian disini." Kata kakak Zazie dan Zazy sambil minum teh hangat yang di sediakan.

"Aku juga gak tau kakak ada disini." Jawab Zazie dingin.

"Maaf, nama kakak siapa? Dari tadi penasaran." Kata Akemi.

"Oh, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Akane. Akane Tachibana. Salam kenal."

"Oh. Kak Akane, aku Akemi. Salam kenal." Balas Akemi. "Tapi kakak beda sama Senpai dan Zazy-san ya? Kakak tinggi sekali."

"Ah, itu karena aku main basket." Jelas Akane.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kakak lakukan disini?" Tanya Zazy.

"Aku kesini untuk tanding persahabatan. Lalu, setelah sampai sini, Aku dan temanku memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Tapi kami misah dan, aku tersesat."

"Memalukan." Kata Zazie

"Emang kakak mau tanding persahabatan sama siapa?" Tanya Zazy.

"Sama siapa, ya? Gak tau. Lupa."

"Sama kalian." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar.

"Ke-ketua?" kata Zazie.

"Kalian akan tanding dengan anak-anakdari sekolah dia." Lanjut Lloyd tanpa memperdulikan ke kagetan Zazie.

"Memang nya kita punya tim basket?" Tanya Akemi heran.

"Punya kok. Mereka." Lloyd menunjuk Zazie,Zazy,Lag,Connor yang lagi tidur dengan santai nya.

"Tapi kan mereka Cuma ber empat. Kurang 1 orang."

"Satu orang lagi Gauche." Jawab Lloyd santai.

"Wuapaaaa?!" mereka bertiga kaget minus connor yang sedang bermimpi.

"Tapi Ketua, kenapa gak ngasih tau sebelumnya?!" Zazie protes.

"Habisnya kalo aku kasih tau duluan entar kalian nolak."

"Memang akan kami tolak!" kata mereka bertiga.

"Yah… ini kan hanya keinginan kecil ketua kalian. Aku hanya mau melihat kalian main basket." Kata Lloyd pasang puppy eyes no jutsu.

'Pasti ketua lagi suka sama seseuatu.' Zazie melirik Aria untuk minta penjelasan. Aria yang mengerti maksud tatapan Zazie pun menunjukan set komik K*roko no basuke.

'Hooo… pantess…' batin Zazie.

"Wah, Jadi, aku akan melawan kalian?" Kata Akane.

"Se-sepertinya begitu." Kata Zazie speechless.

"Sepertinya akan menjadi pertandingan menarik!" lanjut Akane. Tiba-tiba ponsel Akane bunyi.

"Hitonari?" kata Akane pada orang di seberang telepon.

"_Kau kemana aja, bodoh?! Aku keliling nyariin kamu!" _ Orang yang menelepon marah-marah.

"Eh? Ah, maaf Hitonari. Aku lagi di bee hive."

"_Bee hive? Ah, aku ada di depan bee hive. Kau! Tetap disitu jangan kemana-mana sampai aku datang! Aku akan menjemputmu!" _Seru si penelepon yang di ketahui bernama Hitonari.

"Wuah, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Senang bertemu kalian." Akane menutup ponsel nya.

"Akhirnya ketemu!" Seru seseorang di depan pintu bee hive. "Kamu enak-enakan disini sementara aku keliling kota nyariin kamu sambil hujan-hujanan?!" Hitonari ngomel.

"I… Iya maaf…" Akane berusaha menenangkan Hitonari.

"Ayo kita kembali sekarang." Kata Hitonari. " Maaf, temanku yang bodoh ini sudah merepotkan kalian." Lanjutnya sambil membungkuk.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Kata Lloyd.

"Yo! Sampai jumpa di pertandingan!" Akane melambaikan tangan.

"Bye-bye kak Akane~" Akemi berseru riang.

Dan begitulah pertemuan kembali Si kembar dengan kakak mereka.

**TBC**

**OMAKE**

"Gimana ini? Mereka pasti tinggi-tinggi dan kuat-kuat!" Lag panik.

"Ya udah. Bilang aja kita nyerah." Kata Zazie enteng.

"Jangan dong… Aku pengen liat kalian main basket. Sekaliiiiii aja." Lloyd memohon.

"Kalo gak mau kalah latihan, dong! Kalo gak salah bee hive punya ruang olahraga kan?" Kata Zazy.

"Yosh! Kalo gitu aku yang jadi pelatihnya! Tenang saja. aku ngerti soal basket kok! Aku sering main (game) basket dan selalu menang!" Akemi mengajukan diri.

Dan…

Kelanjutannya belom di tentuin.

Zuu: Yak! Saya lupa nama SMA nya si Akane dkk. Saya inget nya Seirin #eh?

Saya udah ngobrak-ngabrik buat nyari komik I'll saya tapi tetep gak ketemu! Mana udah mulai lupa karakternya siapa aja lagi! Cuma inget si Akane sama Hitonari. (hehehe)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review~

Sankyyu~~~


End file.
